


cuddle the lizard

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [263]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lizard biology, Lizards don’t pick up heat the same way humans do, M/M, repkyle, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: And as Kyle felt his arm, Rogelio was FREEZING.





	cuddle the lizard

Kyle turned around in bed, being unable to sleep. Everyone else were sleeping like logs, the only sounds being heard was the occasional snoring. Daily training in the Fright Zone was hard and draining, so he should probably be sleeping too, but couldn’t.

So he sighed, and tried to sleep again, but it failed, like it always did when he actually tried to fall asleep.

But out of nowhere, he suddenly felt a scaly green hand touch his own, and as he looked down, it was Rogelio, looking at him while groaning once. Kyle immediately knew what was happening, since it was winter, and the dorms were always colder than usual during that season. Rogelio was basically a lizard, and lizards didn’t pick up warmth by just clothes or blankets (which also really didn’t do much), but by warm weather, the sun, or body heat of others.

And as Kyle felt his arm, Rogelio was FREEZING. So he just nodded.

“Okay, I’ll jump down to your bunk. Then we can cuddle for warmth, okay?”

The lizard nodded again, giving Kyle a small smile, and groaned as a thank you. He was really cold, and actually being warm made him able to properly sleep. He envied him for being able to take up warmth from blankets and clothes of all things.

And as Rogelio would be able to properly sleep, Kyle would too, since he was in the embrace of Rogelio, cuddling. After Rogelio got warmed up from him, it would be amazing warm when they spooned, and he would get a good night's sleep next to him, feeling protected. Yes, he really loved sleeping next to Rogelio. It was like a cozy bonding ritual for the two young men, and neither of them would change a thing.

“Night Rogelio.”

Another grunt was uttered as an answer.


End file.
